Parallels
by Char Mosirren
Summary: It turns out that it wasn't just Beyondians that came through the Beyond event. It turns out that some people were transformed from the event all over the country. Arthur was just one of those people, and when many started hunting his new kind, he heard about Jerusalem's Lot, a place where he would not be hunted for being different, so he moved there.(Full summary on first chapter)
1. Chapter 1 RUN AWAY! Start of a new era!

_**A/N Oh boy let's see where this goes. First Crossover and one that I saw like none for.**_

 _ **I haven't read a single crossover between these two, just an fyi.**_

 _ **Full Summary(In case it doesn't fit and reasons)**_

 _It turns out that it wasn't just Beyondians that came through the Beyond event. It turns out that some people were transformed from the event all over the country. Arthur was just one of those people, and when many started hunting his new kind, he heard about Jerusalem's Lot, a place where he would not be hunted for being different, so he moved there. It all started when he stayed at a diner, 4 years after the Beyond had changed his life._

 ** _Also I am sorry for the POV changes, I swear it happens every time!_**

* * *

"So, what you want to buy?" Came Vivian's voice as Arthur walked in, his normal black hood on to hide his face. He smiled lightly, she may not have known his current situation, but still treated him nicely. It turned out that Jerusalem's Lot was not as kind as he had heard, and his kind was still hunted. That could have been because he had learned one of his abilities and used it to stop criminals in their tracks...but he also had this...Libra organization after him. He sighed and sat in his normal seat, near the center, but next to another registered seat, belonging to a...Leo? He never met the guy, but Vivian always talked proudly about him. He looked at Vivian and shrugged.

"I'll take a piece of coal." Arthur said as Vivian sighed. Coal was starting to become pretty rare, after it became one of the go to meals for his kind, and even then, his kind were not the only ones to eat coal, so coal was starting to become a major food in stores and more. It didn't cost much, but was mostly of not that great quality.

"Is that really all?" Vivian asked him as he nodded. Sure he had money, but he couldn't find a pair of gloves to hide his new...body to say the least. The last time he tried to take his arms out to pay, he had to run out of the place so fast and create many of these...barriers, he had learned to create in order to give him enough time to hide his appearance once more. He barely managed to get away before then, he couldn't risk taking his hands out.

"Yeah, and if it's okay, put it on my tab." Arthur smiled as she rolled her eyes before the door opened once more, Arthur panicked a bit, always having chose a time no one else gets up at in order to head here in order for others not to see.

"Well okay, I'll get it started, so what can I get you Leo?" She said as Arthur panicked further as the guy who walked in sat next to him, then proceeded to stare at him.

"So I guess you're the other registered seat? How come I've never seen you here?" Leo asked as Vivian was still cooking me the coal so I couldn't leave.

"I like my alone time so I get up before the others in order to buy stuff, and I usually leave pretty fast as well." Arthur answered calmly as Leo nodded.

"So why is it that your cape is fireproof? You seem not to sit down that comfortable in that chair. Almost like you have a tail or something." Leo inferred as I was praying that Vivian would come back fast so I could leave, this guy was WAY too smart for his own good, and that was saying something.

"Here's your coal sir!" Vivian said nicely as I smiled and picked it up with my mouth, only way I could get out of here fast. I tried to speed run out of my seat as Leo grabbed my arm, stopping me dead in my tracks as I panicked.

"So, what's your name?" He asked with those closed eyes opening slightly. I gulped as I sat back down, eating my coal as he watched in silence, still having that grip on my arm to prevent me from running.

Sure I could have easily overpowered him, but I never liked hurting people, even with these new powers. I only went after criminals to knock them out or trap them while the police ran over. Other than that I never actually went to hurt people, it was just who I was.

It sucks that the radio had to come on at just that moment. _"Breaking news! Another one from the Charmeleon species has been captured and detained, we will begin interrogating this..Richard as we come."_ I got up and dropped my coal in panic. That name...

"Where's the police station?" I asked as Leo got a smirk.

"I asked a question first." Leo answered as I growled.

"Arthur. Now, where is it?" I answered as his eyes opened fully.

"I'm Leo, don't worry, your brother is safe, however, you have to come with me. My boss wants to talk to you." Leo said as his free hand tried to lower my hood as I caught it, he moved his hand down as he looked at my hand. "Seeing as you're also a Charmeleon, Arthur." He smiled before I tried to back away in fear, but his hand stayed firm.

"Leo? What are you doing!?" Vivian said before he put my hands down, she looked at me with pity, horrible burning pity, "Arthur, even if you are a Charmeleon, we don't discriminate here. Is that why you always said to put it on your tab? So I didn't see your claws?" She asked as I nodded. I took my hood off, showing my Charmeleon face, with only a light scar over my left eye as the difference between a normal Charmeleon. That and my eyes were a mix of Green and Blue, but showed a bit of crimson within there somewhere. Leo smiled with Vivian as I pulled out my cash.

"Sorry for never paying, kinda hard when the whole world wants you dead or for scientific study." Arthur apologized as Vivian shook her head with a smile.

"It's on the house. All of it." Vivian smiled as Arthur's eyes widened, before Leo tapped his shoulder.

"Is it okay you can come with me, people will start coming soon. It took awhile to find you." Leo smiled as I gulped again, then sighed.

"Fine, but only if I get to eat my coal while we head out." I told him as he nodded. I picked my coal up from the plate and smiled at Vivian before putting my hood back on. My tail having to be put back under the cape as it showed the Bluish white flame that always goes there after I eat coal. I walked out with Leo ahead of me slightly before he led me into a building.

At that point, I had already finished my coal and had put my claws back into the jacket. It always itched, but was the only way to hide my new form. I hated wearing clothes now, my body having adjusted to being naked for a lack of a better word. Leo knocked on the door as this lady came out, before looking at me with a glare before looking at Leo, who nodded. She glared at me again before opening the door and yanking us both in. I tumbled in a bit, subtly using my barriers to keep us from falling as Leo actually opened his eyes and chuckled.

"So you can make these barriers with your aura! We were curious on that." Leo said as I blinked.

Then this huge guy appeared in front of me and freaked me the hell out.

"I would ask if you want some tea, but I assume that would potentially kill you. We did find some coal if you want that." He told me as my eyes glinted as I nodded. "But I would ask you to remove that jacket first to confirm you are who you are." The man asked as I gulped, he understood my hesitation and sighed. "We won't turn you in or anything, we even made sure to keep your older brother alive in order to help you. Richard!" He called as another Charmeleon came out as I removed my hood.

"R-Richard!?" I said, running up to him, removing my jacket and hugging him, "RICHARD!" I said as he hugged me back.

"It's me Arthur, these guys said that you've been helping with taking down criminals on T.V. with your new powers, right?" He asked as I nodded, looking around as I found a potted plant. I muttered a soft sorry as I closed my eyes and chanted softly. Soon the plant was invisible behind the barriers. The big man walked over there and poked the area nearby it, wondering why he didn't feel anything but then he tried going to where the actual plant was before he hit a wall. I removed the barriers as the plant appeared.

"How the hell?" The man said slowly as I grinned.

"Aura." I said simply, like it explained everything. Richard groaned.

"So, why are you here Richard?" I asked as Richard pointed to the man. I turned to him as he held his hand out.

"My name is Klaus Von Reinherz, I'm the leader of Libra." He smiled as I backed up instinctively from the blood lust behind that smile, I noticed my brother flinched back from the smile as well, Leo backed away in fear while the lady only twitched slightly from it, I barely even noticed the twitch as Klaus stopped smiling as I sighed in relief.

"You really need to stop putting that much blood lust in your damn smiles..." I said in passing as I shook his hand. He actually had the nerve to chuckle at that.

"Most people don't notice and just feel the fear from it. You're a smart one." He said as I groaned. "Welcome to Libra." He grinned as I sighed.

Then he held out a piece of coal and me and Richard feasted.

"And that was how I got here." I said as Zapp looked at me.

"And he didn't go after you for hurting the plant?" He asked, looking ready to burst if it wasn't for the aura barriers that were surrounding him, the red glint in my eye easy to notice when using them.

"I never hurt the plant, I just made it invisible for a while." I shrugged as Klaus put his hand on my shoulder, causing us to flinch.

"Never hurt the plant, _huh?_ " He said in a way that had me immediately using my aura barriers as an escape, having them fly me around the room, just by me sitting on the barrier . He ran and quickly broke the barrier, causing me to fall on my ass as he showed me that a tiny bit of the plant leaf fell, with him having been measuring it for a few minutes.

"RUN BRAT!" Zapp yelled unnecessarily, I was already running, as both my brother and Klaus was after me.

"AHHH!" I screamed in fear as they ran after me, Klaus quickly catching up and surpassing me while I tried using my aura barriers to block his hits. They shattered from a simple punch as I used the shards to scratch him lightly.

I didn't see a single mark. I ducked as he went after my brother. My eyes glinted as my tail flame turned crimson blue as I jumped and grabbed his punch. My eyes a deep crimson blue as he looked surprised, no one had blocked it before as I ducked and faster than the human eye began trying to hit him, him dodging my attacks and retaliating at once. He hit one good hit as I was punched straight through the wall, falling out of the building I quickly put myself in a aura barrier slide, reducing my speed while stopping me, I then started climbing back up using said aura barrier as I looked up.

There he was.

About to fall on me.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled as I screamed before jumping onto another aura barrier in fear. He fell all the way to the ground and left a huge impact on the ground. I sweat dropped in fear as I climbed back into the building.

I sighed before they stared at me, even Richard not going after me as I looked at myself.

Shit, I was outside without my jacket...and people most likely saw me...

They turned on the tv and I saw myself from the building, it looked pretty far away before they zoomed in on the footage.

 _"This just in! A Charmeleon was just seen in front of the Parkinson's building! By the appearance of his eyes, a scar over his left eye, he fits the description of what many criminals have called their attacker! We are currently approaching the building he had floated into._ The reporter said as they started knocking in the show, a knocking came from the door in their building.

"Goddamn it Klaus." I heard the lady curse as I donned my usual black Jacket and cape as I gave a spare to Richard. He looked at me funny as I shrugged.

"You never know when it'll break or become unusable. I got many a spare." I told him as I gave a good 5 spares to the others. "I still have about 10 more." I informed them as Richard groaned. We all jumped out of the building as I used my aura barrier to slide down before picking up the unconscious Klaus and throwing him at the women.

"HE'S TOO DAMN HEAVY!" I yelled when she glared at me. I glared back as my aura barrier was struggling to carry all of us as I sighed. "HOLD ON TO THE TINY AURA BARRIERS APPEARING IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" I made some aura barriers connecting to the main one that was carrying us. After seeing that we all had gripped it, I had us all drop quickly, building up momentum as they all started screaming, even as I kept going.

"HEAD UP! HEAD UP!" I heard Leo shouting as I kept it heading down.

"Not yet...not yet...NOW!" I timed it and immediately had it go it as it carried the momentum to send us soaring through the skies towards the other part of town. I landed as many went to puke or glare at me. "Not my fault you guys were heavy for it. If it wasn't for that, those police officers would had caught us. Leo and Richard sighed.

"It wasn't just regular Beyondians that appeared that day. Normal everyday humans started transforming into beings commonly referred to as Pokémon. During the first week of transformation into these beings, over 458 human-turned-Pokémon were either captured, or slaughtered. By the end of 2 weeks, only as few as 50 of these new creatures existed that weren't captured, and many of which went into hiding. It seemed like they were about to be extinct. But, then strange events started happening, Pokémon that were captured started being set free, all thanking a red skinned lizard kind of creature with a scar over his left eye for their release, and the capturers saying that the red skinned lizard was the most terrifying creature they had ever seen, its crimson blue eyes that seemed to burn through their soul and its ability to twist the very fabric of space in order to stop them in their traps. They were talking about you, weren't they Arthur?" Leo recited, Arthur had the decently to blush to the amount of compliments that came his way.

"Y-Yeah...Damn, 'its ability to twist the very fabric of space in order to stop them in their traps.' I never knew I was so popular with the crowd!" Arthur laughed as Leo smiled.

"Well we do want to put you all under protection, you're like all the other Beyondians now, they just don't see it that way, let's change that." Leo explained as Arthur grinned.

"Well as long as I have a visual, I can always just capture criminals from afar. Aura is as long range as you can imagine or foresee, but the longer you go, the harder it is to use and the shorter the use." Arthur explained as realization crossed Leo.

"That's why you always sat there, the radio!" Leo realized as Arthur nodded.

"Visual doesn't always have to be visual after all, a radio saying where its happening works just as well." Arthur shrugged, "Well let's get out of the open, people may start staring if we stay here any longer." Arthur said, his hands still in his pockets this whole time as he looked around and started heading somewhere, looking back at the others to follow. Richard was the first to follow, well used to having to get out of these situations. While the others took a while longer, they eventually started following as well. Arthur and Richard had to keep their heads down, but it wasn't an issue for Arthur, who just closed his eyes and followed the Aura to a safe location, it shining in Blue light for him. It helped him many times before, so he grown used to following the said light, even if he didn't know why it was so powerful.

Richard on the other hand had to depend on the rest of the Libya organization in order to keep himself from bumping into walls or people. Leo looked towards Arthur as he looked to where they were heading. He saw the said Blue light and ran up to Arthur.

"We're heading towards that blue light?" He whispered, confusing the rest of the group but when Arthur nodded they didn't bother to question it.

"It's a safe zone. I don't know why it's always so bright, but there's always a huge blue light by the closest safe zone when I'm in danger, and every time it works, no one other than people that we want in will even notice the place exists or look inside. I could shine a flashlight outside and no one will notice, even at night and I'm shining in their faces." Arthur chuckled, remembering that one. It was hilarious as the man kept wondering where the flashlight was coming from, but never once looked towards him. The rest of the way was met in silence as they reached the light. Arthur knocked on the door 3 times before stopping and knocking twice more. The others looked confused before a man opened the door.

"When daylight ends and all seems lost." The man asked as Arthur grinned.

"It just means that all will begin again." Arthur finished as the man let them all in. "Thanks for housing us here again, sorry for so many this time." Arthur apologized as the man waved them off.

"It's okay Arthur, you made quite the show today." He chuckled as Arthur rubbed his head, taking off his hood and motioning the others to do the same. "I assume this is your brother?" The man raised his eyebrow at the taller of the two Charmeleons, who nodded and smiled lightly before Arthur nudged him.

"Cmon! This guy is the one that kept me safe all these years! I ALWAYS ask for his name but even then he still kept me safe and helped with saving the others." Arthur explained as the man rolled his eyes.

"And as I said, my name is Hosirren." Hosirren introduced himself.

"I know, but we gotta keep tradition for the others!" Arthur grinned, as Hosirren sighed, knowing he had fell into the trap.

Leo stepped forward as Hosirren immediately honed in on him.

He nodded with a knowing smile and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said as Leo jerked back slightly.

"He knows a hell of a lot more than he says, but means well. Don't worry guys, we're all safe here." Arthur informed them again as Leo nodded stiffly, Arthur immediately put a hand over his shoulders to try and calm him down. It didn't work and instead made him withdraw more. Arthur released the hand. Many of the other Pokémon had acted the same way, and only the little children were open, just confused of what was happening to them, he had never been able to see his brother before now, and while curious, Arthur had his own stories to chill people to the bone. He hadn't been able to avoid capture forever, but that was a story for another day.

"So, what would you all want?" Hosirren asked with a smile as Arthur grinned and immediately said coal and a couple of Oran berries, which Richard agreed with and asked for some as well. The rest went with coffee or tea or water. As Hosirren immediately came back with them in less than 5 minutes. Arthur immediately dug in and grinned with a thumbs up before Richard took a bite, grinned, and dug in himself. The others were a lot more calm with their eating as Arthur was soon done and sighed in relief.

"God I have to admit, I always miss the food when I go for missions!" Arthur laughed as Hosirren smiled.

"Of course, many don't have Oran berries or coal and that's all you really eat." Hosirren chuckled as Arthur nodded. He looked towards Richard. "You enjoy your meal sir?" He asked as Richard nodded.

"Yeah, Arthur wasn't kidding when he was calling your food amazing." Richard said with a smile as Hosirren nodded with another chuckle.

Leo had put down his coffee and opened his eyes to look at Hosirren.

He saw the huge blue light radiant from him as he had to quickly close his eyes from the huge light, his eyes hurting as he did.

"I recommend not using your Sight here. Apparently my aura is quite powerful to be seen from a mile or two away." Hosirren informed him as Arthur nodded.

"It hurt to look with my aura here for the first couple of times myself, but after a while, you get used to it, you don't have to be scared here, nothing will hurt us until things calm down." Arthur informed Leo as he nodded. Richard tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Think you can teach me how to use Aura?" Richard asked as Arthur looked at Hosirren, who nodded. Richard looked confused as Arthur grinned and looked at Richard, motioning him to follow them through the doors. They entered a huge dojo like room, which given how this place looked on the outside, should not be able to be here as Arthur grinned.

"I always loved how you just screw with the laws of physics." Arthur mentioned as Hosirren bowed and walked with them to the middle of the place before Arthur sat across from Hosirren, who also sat down, before motioning to Richard to sit next to him.

"Now, to learn aura, you must become one with your environment. Be one with yourself, and be one with the world." Hosirren explained as he started copying the same pose as his younger brother. He was frustrated when nothing happened, and cracked an eye open to look at his brother, only to see him levitating and moving everywhere like it was nothing. His jaw dropped as he opened his eyes. Hosirren chuckled. "Okay, stop teasing your brother Arthur." He said as Arthur snapped his fingers and was back in the meditating state he started from. Richard rubbed his eyes, trying to believe what he just saw. "And that, is called spiritual displacement." Hosirren explained as he split into two, "This is called dual spiritual displacement and allows moves like Double team to be used more effectually." He continued as Richard got up.

"Please teach me." He bowed in respect as Hosirren had a grin on his face.

"I plan to." He responded, "But let's see where you are to begin with, please spar with your brother. You may use any weapons you wish, but only those you make yourself." He informed Richard cryptically while Arthur nodded.

"I'll go easy on you Richard, seeing as you're the noob here, but to spar me, you first got to get to me!" Arthur grinned, loving the fact that he was doing something better than Richard. He started making a weird formation with his left hand, muttering some incantation as Richard felt his surroundings change. It jarred him, but he calmed himself and closed his eyes, letting his body guide him up the invisible stairs and out the door. He didn't even know what he had done until he had done it and couldn't even see the area, he just knew it. He saw Arthur grinning.

"It seems you got a better grip then I thought, let's kick it up a notch!" Arthur told him as he snapped his fingers and the layout changed once more, this time to a more complicated layout, with a gated door. Arthur had it to where Richard had to use a more conscious form of aura control in order to get out of this one and it took quite a while before he could. Once he did, Arthur immediately flicked him. "Stop catching on so fast, it makes me look redundant." He pouted before snapping his fingers before Richard could even think of a response to give. This went on for a full 2 days, with the rest of the organization coming in and out in order to see what was happening.

Leo came in last out of curiosity as Hosirren and Arthur immediately grinned at him.

"I think he has an unconscious control of Aura Sight, most likely from those All-seeing Eyes of God that he holds. Maybe we can teach him a more conscious control over it?" Arthur asked as Hosirren nodded. "Hey Leo!" Leo looked at him, wondering how the hell he knew about his eyes, but walked on over. "Let's get you started on some training." Arthur grinned before snapping his fingers once more.

* * *

After Richard got through the 53rd floor in boredom at this point, he saw a figure standing in the room. "Leo?" He asked, confused while Leo blinked and looked at him, or at least, he THOUGHT he looked at him, it was impossible to tell with his eyes always looking closed.

"Where are we?" Leo asked, as Richard walked up to him.

"Well, we're in my brother's little game room, he's been just testing my aura control by making more and more rooms for me to navigate, it's been interesting, this new Sight as it's called. Don't know why you're here, you got a great control over that Sight of yours." Richard shrugged.

"R-Richard, I can't see anything. You know that, right!?" Leo said in panic, having just been trying to look in the direction of him.

"You got the ability to see Aura, use it!" Came Arthur's response from afar but right there with them. Leo looked around in panic as Richard put his hand on Leo's shoulder, getting a jolt from Leo.

"Calm down, take a deep breath and let it out." Richard told him as Leo did just that, "Okay, now in order to use this Sight thing, we got to be in touch with ourselves and the environment. So let all unnecessary things fade into the background, focus on the now, and feel your environment out with your mind." Richard instructed him as Leo nodded. He looked at Richard and smiled. "You got it?" Richard asked in surprise, it had took him 20 floors in order to actually get it down, and here he goes in just 2 minutes.

"Yeah, I can actually see you now. Thanks!" Leo said as he looked around.

Arthur groaned from where he was, exhaustion having started to get to him as the room around Richard and Leo dissolved, an aura slide taking them to the ground. They looked at Arthur who just put a claw finger up. Hosirren turned on the T.V. knowingly.

 _"A robbery is just taking place at the Breton Bank in the downtown area, please avoid at all costs!" The reporter said as a Machamp was in the background, going through many of the bank walls. Soon he was bound by nothing at all and struggling to break free, which he did multiple times before finally being restrained completely. This was enough time for the police to tranquilize and take him out. "Oh, never mind, it's all clear now. The Machamp will be put in a specialized jail cell to where he will live his crime sentence." The reporter said in surprise, but not as much as one would expect from seeing the criminal stop from nothing at all._

"I assume that was your doing?" Hosirren asked as Arthur panted.

"GOD I HATE MACHAMPS!" Arthur yelled in exhaustion. "That one broke through about 200 of my aura barriers stacked on each other!" He continued on a rant as Richard and Leo facepalmed.

"I assume your training went well?" Hosirren asked as they both nodded.

"I now have a means to defend myself." Richard said, his aura creating a sword, which he had used on the 23rd floor to cut through aura thorns to get to the key for the floor.

"And I no longer have to rely on hearing to see everyone." Leo stated with a smile.

"Thank you." They both finished as one with a bow.

Arthur sighed with a smile.

"Now, for your last test. Seeing as the 100 floored puzzle was rudely interrupted by a damn Machamp. You have to beat me in a spar, for real this time." Arthur grinned as Richard immediately dashed him, only for Arthur to disappear and reappear elsewhere, waving at them. "Missed me!" He grinned, disappearing once more and hitting Richard in the back of the neck, before once again disappearing and poking Leo. Leo turned around in surprise before opening his eyes and focusing on Arthur. Arthur groaned as he missed before closing his eyes and trying to reoriginate ( _ **Basically return to normal, I know it's not a word and I don't care**_ ) himself, the aura sight being wobbly because Leo had disrupted his vision as he dodged a strike by going backwards, tripping over the unconscious Richard. He groaned as the auras lined back up for him to catch Leo's punch, he was not happy for that move, but proud of it nevertheless. Leo panicked as he noticed the trick not working again, Arthur pointed to his closed eyes with a smirk, seeing as the trick only worked when his eyes were opened. Leo blanked as Arthur put his claw over his mouth before disappearing and quickly knocking him out lightly, both of his hits not being kill hits or anything, but quick painless knockout hits.

He sighed as he sat down, exhausted. Sure he could keep his aura up for a hell of a lot longer than the average person, but it still exhausted him. He quickly smiled and ate up as a plate of coal and Oran berries was given to him by Hosirren, who was watching his little spar with a smile.

"You were going way too easy on them, you actually fell for that trick?" Hosirren sounded amused as Arthur blushed.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting him to fuck with my vision. If Leo would actually fight, he could be just as powerful as me or even you. Richard would have a longer way to go, but he would easily surpass me." Arthur informed with a shrug, "Would still be able to beat him anyways as Richard would never be able to get close to the amount of Aura reserves I have, and Leo always uses his subconsciously because of his curse and can never recharge it." Arthur shrugged, in a battle of stamina, he would always win, even if he wasn't the fastest or strongest in any field. Hosirren had a glint in his eyes as Arthur gulped.

"How about you spar me?" He asked as Arthur nodded, out of fear. He immediately jumped back, food still in his hands as he continued eating through the narrowly missed moves, he had a look of O_O constantly as he ate his coal, before using his tail to block a hit, causing a light fire on Hosirren's jacket. Hosirren simply grinned and moved, the fire immediately being put out. Arthur used his claws at this point, hoping to catch him off guard as he subtly worked an incantation with his left and right arms, the coal in his mouth the only food left as he continued eating, trapping both Hosirrens in aura cages, to which they broke free in a matter of seconds.

Arthur mumbled through his food in a pouting tone as Hosirren shook his head.

"Finish your food, then talk!" Hosirren said as he immediately ran up to Arthur, to which he disappeared when almost grabbed. He finished his coal. "Done yet? Okay, let's truly begin." Hosirren said as he brought out his cane, Arthur bringing out two twin chain daggers to match.

The battle went on for ages after Richard and Leo got up, who struggled to keep up with the fast paced action between them, Arthur clearly losing in the battle. It went on for days as the organization sat and watched for the most part, before Arthur finally collapsed on the 5th day at noon. He was panting as Hosirren laughed.

"You still need to get better, there is always room to grow little one." Hosirren said as Arthur quickly bowed in respect.

"Trying to keep my mind awake at that point is always hell.." Arthur sighed, knowing what caused his defeat once more.

"I believe that is 121 to your...3?" Hosirren smirked as Arthur groaned with a yes. "Seeing that all 3 of those times were when I was sick, do they really count?" Hosirren continued as Arthur nodded rapidly.

"Of course! To use every advantage is to a warriors victory! To not utilize every advantage a warrior holds is asking for a quick defeat!" Arthur reasoned as Hosirren nodded.

"Good good, you remember your lessons." Hosirren nodded. "Now, I assume you all are hungry, having had to make food for yourself in the last couple of days." He said to everyone else, all of which nodded a quick and honest yes! "Then let's make a feast for tonight!" He said as Arthur and the others cheered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!?" A shadowed being yelled as the grunt in front of him, a mere human nodded.

"I-I-I don't know where they went! We tried following them but lost them again! It's like they vanished off the face of the Earth!" The grunt pleaded as the being growled in anger.

"I want them found, no matter how long it takes, you hear me!?" He yelled as the grunt nodded quickly and ran off just as fast. "Stupid grunts..." He growled.

"I want that butler and Charmeleon found! Or I will rip this city apart brick by brick doing it myself!" He yelled before walking away.

* * *

 _ **E/N AGH FIRST CHAPTER AND IT'S OVER 6K WORDS! YOU GUYS GET A BLESSING TODAY I GUESS XD I couldn't resist and wanted to keep writing this! It just came and stuff.  
**_

 _ **Also those that can guess what Arthur and Hosirren's relationship is like gets a cookie, I already left a hint...And this even hints to who Hosirren is as well. Let's just say, he's not a simple human like the others, but not quite a Beyondian.**_

 _ **Yes other Pokemon WILL show up in this, but as I stated, most are being hunted because of Arthur's actions or just plain old greed and science, and in fact, Arthur was also captured once. I will be going over that in a later chapter, but just be weary as that one is not a nice story XD**_

 _ **So what did you guys think of this? Leave a review or favorite or whatever on what your thoughts are! I may work on this again for other chapters, but it won't be as fast as Ripple of the Flames is, at least until that one is over! Speak of which, I'll most likely get DDDDreams of the Arena off of hiatus after that one is finished, as I want to try and finish my stories before continuing others, I just wanted to get this one out there as it was being pretty annoying, getting stuck in my head. I just had Arthur and Leo meeting repeat over and over in my mind and just had to make this.**_

 _ **Also, how Arthur got his aura powers will be touched on when we get to his captured story, as they happen at the same time. And the being will be touched on in later chapters, right now, do what I'm doing and think of him as a Ganon XD where he just stays in the background until he gets a plan together and strikes everything hard.**_

 _ **Enjoy your day everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Drunk drink and dare

_**Hey hey! I just got really bored of trying to get chapter 15 out and Summer is almost over ;~; I tried but trying to have a real Nezu vs Arthur confrontation just didn't come out right at ALL, and I just don't know how to make it work. So in the meantime, might as well try coming back to this, this is basically my have fun with and see how batshit insane it'll go story to be honest. Maybe it'll be a full-on story, all depends on two things, how I feel and how you feel about the story itself.  
**_

 _ **Oh and if you didn't notice last chapter.**_

 _ **The main cast is KINDA OC, as this takes place AFTER season 1, three years in fact. That and halfway through the first of those years, Arthur had been changed and started causing trouble and stuff akin to that. Now, that will be...possibly, chapter...five? Not sure and depends on if we get there tbh, but I do want to write their backstory sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **So kick back, join me, and enjoy the ride!**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Wow, I had started this near the end of summer and never got around to it till now, yeah summer is over ;~; school sucks and bores me to death, so don't expect many updates.**_

 _ **Hey I got up to chapter 3 of my book done with 4 almost done, even then I'm still gonna hire a professional editor when I get it ALLL done, so don't expect a release date for the book anytime soon.**_

* * *

A few days passed since then, as they were once more back in the base, having to sneak in like they usually do. Richard was a lot more used to it, having been there for longer, but they weren't seen thankfully. It seemed to be a normal day for them.

And by normal...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Arthur yelled in fear as Klaus went after him.

"STOP MESSING WITH THE PLANT, YOU SHAVED OFF .000012 OF A CENTIMETER THIS TIME!" Klaus yelled as he held the speck of the plant leaf that was accidentally cut off again, last time it was about .00012 of a centimeter, so it was definitely getting better in control, but he just couldn't get it perfectly, thus, it had become a weekly occurrence around...but it could also be said that Arthur loved the thrill of trolling Klaus like this, and did it on purpose, making the cut even smaller just to see how long he could last. The giggles and chuckles they always heard from him before Klaus finished measure the strand of plant leaves that was cut off that time was ever present and had them as scared as Klaus' smile. On top of that Arthur had a habit of scooting the plant over to let Klaus search for it.

"Klaus, being this angry all the time must be doing hell to your blood pressure." Chain rolled her eyes as Arthur used the distraction to run and hide away grinning and winking to Chain in thanks. Chain resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as Klaus sighed.

"I hate it when he messes with my plant..." Klaus pouted as three sets of full on laughter was heard, before each were silenced. Klaus moved towards where the laughter came from as behind the barriers, Arthur, Richard, and Leo sat down in terror, each with hands or claws over each others mouths.

Richard glared at the other two, Arthur had the look of a grinning lunatic, while Leo was just being dragged along for the ride again and took it with stride. As Klaus looked in their direction, their eyes snapped towards him, Arthur hoping that the barriers would protect them enough, but Klaus pointed to his nose as their eyes widened. Klaus drew his fist back and sent it forward towards them as he broke the barriers in a near instant, revealing the terrified trio.

"Shit." Arthur said simply as Klaus grinned menacing, Arthur gulped as Richard and Leo quickly vanished, Arthur mentally cursing his older brother for abandoning him like that.

"Any last words?" Klaus sounded out slowly as Arthur's frightened face soon turned into a grin.

"Yeah, SURPRISE!" Arthur shouted as Richard and the others popped the party poppers. "It took a while to set up, and I was honestly afraid you'll catch me too early for Chain and them to get everything ready, even if they are... _surprising fast_...at this, but I digress. Happy birthday man...now then. Have the plant leaf you were wanting." Arthur's grin turned mischievous as he placed the plant leaf part on Klaus' hand.

And everything went downhill from there. Arthur and Klaus started running through the building again while Chain and the others enjoyed parts of the cake, Arthur and Richard grabbed coal and enjoyed eating it together. Though Arthur was still being chased during this. Leo and Jay were just relaxing and having fun watching Arthur and Klaus run around. Even Klaus was enjoying himself, mostly chasing Arthur out of fun then being that mad about the plant, even if he had carefully glued the plant leaf part back to the leaf it belonged to while Arthur ate his coal and didn't notice. Arthur was also doing it out of fun, but was panting as he kept going.

" _This just in! A Kadabra, Abra, and Alakazam are on a rampage throughout the city!"_ The newscaster said as Arthur panted and stopped running around to look towards the television screen, Klaus barely managing to stop himself before Arthur walked towards the television as he sat down haphazardly. He looked at the screen as a light crimson blue shone in his eyes, the three Pokemon starting to struggle and looked around before focusing on the television, Arthur grunting and gritting his teeth as he tried to keep the barrier on them.

The Alakazam smirked as Arthur got thrown back towards the wall, making an impressive dent in the wall as he wiped the blood off with his claws and looked towards the T.V. with a glare.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU BLOODY GET!" He yelled as the barriers closed in on the Alakazam, nearly suffocating him as Arthur's eyes seemed to glow more and more crimson then blue. Richard groaned before he put a claw on Arthur's shoulder as Arthur blinked, having lost himself in the moment of rage he had.

"How many times have you went through with that?" Richard asked, his claw feeling heavy as Arthur couldn't see through his shaded eyes. Silence followed for a good minute before Arthur sighed.

"Enough to know what drowning in blood feels like." Arthur answered roughly, shoving the claw off harshly. Minutes of silence past before Arthur spoke again. "The past is the past. Let's leave it at that." His words shattered the silence that had transpired as he started walking towards his room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Richard asked right before Arthur left. Arthur slowly turned around, a fragile smirk on his face, but didn't say a word as he walked off.

"I-I think I could go for a burger...you?" Leo tried to break the awkward silence that past after Arthur left, keyword being tried as no one really knew what to do after Arthur left. He was definitely hiding something, but who wasn't?

"I got an idea..."After explaining his plan, Zapp grinned as he walked towards Arthur's room and knocked, everyone behind him looking over his shoulder, head, or basically any part they would be able to see from.

"What." Came the muffled grunt from the other side.

"Wanna play a game with us?" Zapp said as Arthur was a bit suspicious.

"What...kind of game?" Arthur asked, not sure if he'll be okay with it.

"It's a fun game, you might hate it now since you are one, but I think you'll still like the games." Zapp said.

"Ehh, sure, just give me a sec." Arthur shrugged from the other side as Zapp's grin widened, before everyone started sweat-dropping from the screams, crashes and threats Arthur was giving to an unknown being on the other side of the door. Arthur soon walked out with a smile of satisfaction as the others just watched with gaping mouths.  
"What? Interrogation is both a great way to relieve stress while getting information that the radio doesn't provide. Making it way easier for me to put would-be criminals in their place." Arthur shrugged. "You don't know how annoying some of these bastards can be, like, seriously. It can be bloody hell trying to get some of these guys, ESPECIALLY fucken ass ghosts!" Arthur ranted as he walked towards the living room. "Now, are we playing that game or what?" Arthur asked as the others snapped out of their stupor and walked on over.

"Okay, now Richard, Leo, if you would kindly." Zapp asked as they looked at Arthur, who didn't even flinch from the barriers that barely blocked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you didn't want me running away from this?" Arthur asked as Zapp nodded.

"Yup, we're playing Truth and Dare, Pokemon Edition." Zapp winked as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sureeeee we are. Problem with that...These guys are noobs compared to my skills." Arthur said as he seemed to casually walk through the barriers. "And since you got no leverage on me, No is the answer to that. Nice try though." Arthur winked back and walked towards his room.

"How about if we add in coal!?" Zapp asked as Arthur looked back, before looking like he was weighing his options. Then proceeded to walk towards his room.

"Um, how about if we also add in Oran berries?" Leo asked as it looked like the scale shifted closer to about even, but Arthur was still walking towards his room.

"I will also play." Richard said as Arthur started walking back towards them.

"Sure, but no running away, that goes for everyone here. Including me. Barriers will be on all of us. You just gonna have to trust me to stay as well." Arthur shrugged as before long everyone was sitting down somewhat comfortably, seeing as everyone was trapped in one position thanks to the barriers.

"So, who starts us off?" Arthur asked, as Zapp grinned.

"I will, okay Arthur, Truth or Dare?" Zapp asked.

"Dare." Arthur said simply, Zapp grinned.

"I dare you to destroy the entirety of Klaus's plant." Zapp said as Arthur sighed.

"Sorry Klaus." Arthur said as he made it look like he completely destroyed the plant, when in reality he just hid it behind a couple of aura barriers. "Well with that done, Richard, Truth or Dare?" Arthur shrugged and looked towards his brother.

"I expect you to do the same, Truth." Richard said pointedly as Arthur nodded.

"You already know the question. What happened to you after the whole...transformation thing?" Arthur asked.

"I kept living." Richard answered, much to everyone's sweatdrop and glare.

"I hate you sometimes Richard. Fine, seeing as that answered the question...your turn..." Arthur groaned.

"Arthur, Truth o-" Richard asked.

"Truth." Arthur quickly answered, cutting off his brother.

"What happened to make you act bloodthirsty along with granting you your powers?" Richard asked as Arthur grinned smugly and answered.

"I kept surviving." Arthur said, saying more than he was letting on as the two just stared at each other coldly. Silence resumed as Arthur smirked.

"So, Richard, Truth or dare?" Arthur asked once more.

"Truth." Richard smirked back.

This patterned continued for the night as they watched the same questions and answers be past back and forth with little change, but it was when Leo brought whiskey and forced the two to drink it every time they kept replying the same question and answer to the other. Everyone was shocked until they saw Klaus giving him a couple of dollar bills behind his back that they understood why Leo did it.

The patterned continued as the two kept getting more and more wasted that the interesting answers and questions came out.

"So Richard..." Arthur slurred his words a bit, but after 20 shots, if it wasn't for the fact that his Charmeleon body was a lot better at handling the alcohol then a regular human body, he would have been knocked out and most likely dead from how much whiskey he was drinking. Even Richard looked a bit tipsy at this point. "Truth...or dare?" He continued, eyes drooping a bit.

Richard coughed a bit with before replying, his words not as slurred as Arthur's, but still slurred enough to notice, "Truth." He said.

"What happened after the whole transformation thingamabob?" Arthur asked a slightly different question.

"Things went to hell, but I kept living through it. Truth or dare?" Richard answered dismissively as Leo, Zapp, among others paid Klaus ten dollars each. Arthur grinned goofyily.

"HA I DIDN'T BREAK FIRST! SUCK IT RICHARD! Truth!" Arthur slurred heavily as he looked almost ready to pass out and leave the hangover for the morning. Richard waved his drink in the air and chugged it down, Arthur doing the same with his.

"Why did you turn into a bloodthirs-no, you were already a bloodthirsty bastard were you! What happened to you after the transformation?" Richard asked with his own slurs becoming worse.

Arthur's was damn near illegible, but Klaus was able to decipher it and repeated it back for the others, much to many of them, especially Richard who hadn't understood a word, but was more shocked at what his brother said. "Ahh you got me there! I always been an insane motherfucker! Ask Mom and then ask younger you! But for the second question...I guess it's more that I helped out a bit too much. I had gotten captured myself and tortured for the locations of people I had freed. I got out eventually when I got enough info out of them, and then staged an escape for the others. Remember the San Alamo Breakout two months ago? Yours truly did that shit. It was sooooo annnoyyying! The bastards knew about my powers and found a way to block them temporarily and it took annoying long in order for my body to adjust to it! I could and most likely will go into more detail when I'm not drunk off my ass and you can understand me, but hey, your lost...wait KLAUS YOU CAN ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND ME!? THE FUCK!?" Klaus repeated alongside Arthur, who was looking at Klaus like he was insane, Klaus grinned.

"Damn right I can understand yah, you think you're the only drunk asshole that slurred so much Russians would be jealous? Please, I heard and deciphered worse slurs then yours." He said before sobering(Ha irony.) "As for your story, the San Alamo Breakout was said to be one of the most destructive breakouts in history, with barely anyone surviving and the ten that did only said that a devil was the cause and nothing more. More than 400 of the Pokemon hybrids were saved and all claimed a orange-skin clad soldier was their savior, a scar lining his left eye. But...you're nothing like a soldier." Klaus thought as Arthur huffed. Klaus immediately got back to translating.

"Oh please, I'm nothing like a soldier, and the scar was from their experiments, but I can still use the eye...I just don't want to unless necessary. Also Leo would probably die if his eyes are anything to go by." Klaus was shocked by what Arthur was saying and stared to see Arthur looking at Leo with a stare of pity. Leo was shocked as well, scared even with how that went. "But hey. It's easy to just use Aura vision for the missing eye in the end, and either way what's done is done. I'm alive, you're alive, we're all alive. Though I bet the general is still after my ass and many are after me as well. They know who I am now and where I'm finding Sanctuary. I wouldn't want to become a problem for you all after all..." Arthur continued, Klaus having to rush to catch up. Arthur sighed.

"Please, you aren't a problem for us, we dealt with worse." Zapp said with a grin, "I mean, we dealt with a Vampire King and won, so hey." He looked at Leo, who looked guilty for a second before it wore off his face. Arthur was confused, and looked towards Klaus as Klaus shook his head no. Arthur let it drop from there.

"Sounds interesting." Richard beat Arthur to it, with the latter saying it just a second after his older brother. Arthur glared at Richard lightly, who rolled his eyes.

"So, now what? Not much to do until we pass out and hangovers become a thing for the morning, much to our dismay. Who drank more anyways?" Arthur asked through Klaus, who shrugged in response.

"Probably Arthur, by about 2 whole cups." Klaus said as Arthur filled up two cups haphazardly, whiskey falling everywhere on the carpet as he passed them on over, a challenge to his brother. Richard grinned in acceptance and downed them both down.

And then madness ensued from no one but Klaus understanding the bickering from the two brothers.


End file.
